gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Gordon
Detective James "Jim" Gordon is a police homicide detective with the Gotham City Police Department. He was assigned to investigate the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Biography James Gordon grew up in the suburbs surrounding Gotham City, where his father was a successful district attorney, and, according to Carmine Falcone, a friend of the mob boss. When he was around 12 to 13 years of age, a drunk driver slammed into the car he and his father were in. His father did not survive the accident. He romanticized Gotham as a glamorous and exciting metropolis. Before joining the GCPD, Gordon was recognized as a war hero. This fact makes him prone to a dangerous kind of heroism, in the view of his new partner Harvey Bullock. History Gordon and Bullock were assigned to investigate the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Gordon talked with the victims son, Bruce at the crime scene, promising to find his parents' killer. After several dead ends, Gordon and Bullock found a lead through Fish Mooney to a man named Mario Pepper. Pepper attempts to escape from the pair but is caught by Gordon. Pepper and Gordon fight, but ultimately Pepper gains the upper hand and knocks Gordon to the ground. Pepper attempts to kill Gordon with a knife, but is shot and killed by Bullock. A necklace resembling Martha Wayne's was found in Pepper's house, apparently solving the case. However, Gordon later heard from his fiancée Barbara (who had been told by Renee Montoya) that Pepper had been framed. Gordon checked up again at the Pepper's home, and noticed that Pepper didn't own the shiny shoes that Bruce had identified with the killer and therefore could not have been responsible. At the same time, he set about interrogating Mooney about the killer of the Waynes. When he went to her nightclub by himself and entered her room to confront her, her two guards beat him up and he ended up unconscious. He was hung upside-down from a meathook and Bullock was also captured trying to rescue Gordon; he met the same fate. However, the henchmen that kidnapped the two police officers were gunned down by the men of Carmine Falcone, who did not allow the murder of police officers without his permission because of the heat that could result from it. Falcone let him and Bullock go without any argument, but there was a twist. He was ordered to kill Mooney's henchman Oswald Cobblepot because he ratted Mooney out, and Falcone wanted to hurt Mooney. Gordon was driven to the pier by Bullock after leaving the slaughterhouse, and Gordon was told by Bullock to kill Cobblepot or be killed. Gordon shot Cobblepot over the shoulder with a pistol while telling him never to return to Gotham; Cobblepot was believed to be dead by everybody except for Gordon. Soon after, he found out about a case involving children being kidnapped by two people claiming to work for Mayor Aubrey James' Homeless Outreach Project, with the two people stabbing children with pens that knocked them out. Gordon found out that the drug used in the pens was ATP, a drug manufactured by only a few companies, including Quillinformer, led by Morry Quillan. Gordon and Bullock investigated the warehouse and found Quillan, and when they interrogated him on whom he gave the ATP to, the kidnappers Patti and Doug opened fire on Gordon and Bullock and ran away. They were able to rescue the kids, and Mayor James sent them to a correctional facility in Upstate Gotham. However, a bus of children including the young thief Selina Kyle was taken away, so Gordon interrogated Quillan on the whereabouts of the children. He found out that the logo on the bus was a "plate and fork", but after investigating closely, he found out that it was the logo of Trident Intercontinental Shipping and headed to their warehouse with Bullock. They arrested Patti and Doug and were able to rescue Selina and the kids, and Selina told Gordon that she knew who murdered the Waynes. Gordon and Bullock were later assigned to investigate the death of con man Ronald Danzer, who was killed when a man tied him to a balloon and let him fly away. At the same time, Montoya and her partner Crispus Allen asked Gordon about what happened to Cobblepot. Gordon denied knowing about him, and Montoya later visited Barbara at her house to discuss Gordon's "corruption" - Barbara refused to believe Montoya and told her to leave. Gordon later met Bill Cranston, a lieutenant of the GCPD at the office, and shortly after, Cranston was killed by the vigilante with a balloon as he beat down a drug dealer. The balloonman was becoming a real threat to the police, so Gordon and Bullock traced stolen balloons to Carl Smikers. Smickers told them that he sold the balloons to an unknown man but told him that there were only four; after Cardinal Quinn's death, there was one left. Gordon's boss Sarah Essen ordered Gordon and Bullock to find the man as soon as possible, and Gordon then had a hunch that the balloonman was living in the old orphanage. When they headed there, they found Davis Lamond, who held Bullock at gunpoint while telling Gordon about his reasons for the murders - he wanted to bring justice to corrupt officials. Unswayed, Gordon was then shot at by Lamond, but he was able to beat him down. Bullock tied Lamond to a balloon and let it go, but Gordon sensed that this was the wrong thing to do and grabbed Lamond's leg, flying with him. Bullock reluctantly shot the balloon and Lamond was put on a stretcher to enter an ambulance, and Gordon found out that Lamond's next target "didn't matter"; it could be any corrupt official in the city. When Gordon returned to his apartment, he returned to Barbara, but a man knocked on the door. Barbara opened the door and let the man in, and it turned out to be Oswald Cobblepot, who needed to talk with Gordon. Personality In stark contrast to the other police officers in Gotham, Gordon possesses a strong moral compass which guides his every action in morally deprived city he calls home. This along with his sense of empathy and willingness to point out corruption frequently gets on the nerves of his coworkers. Despite being surrounded by chaos, Gordon remains composed, knowing it's one of the few things he can do to survive in the ever-declining Gotham. Even when he can see the survivalist/realist argument for compromise or turning a blind eye, Gordon's moral compass makes it extremely hard for him to do so. Only the direct threat to Barbara's life (rather than his own) made him pretend to kill Cobblepot. Trivia *The character was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and first appeared in Detective Comics #27 (May 1939). Gordon made his debut in the first panel of this comic, making him the first Batman supporting character to be introduced. In most incarnations of the Batman mythos, James Gordon is the Police Commissioner of Batman's home of Gotham City.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Gordon_(comics)/ James Gordon at Wikipedia] * Gordon is stated several times to have fought in war and was a war hero. Given the 1970s look of the show, the war that Gordon fought in could likely be the Vietnam War. Videos Detective James Gordon GOTHAM See Also *James Gordon on the DC Database. *Gotham Chronicle References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:GCPD Members Category:Characters from the comics